FrostBite
by mandyluvmom
Summary: Struggling with the death of her parents, Evangeline Brook is still trying to get a firm grip on life. As the famous Jack Frost joins the picture, she sparks his attention. Soon, they both begin to develop trust towards each other but Eva wasn't as easy to crack as Jack thought. To make matter worse, Pitch begins plotting the ultimate revenge towards the guardians. Jack/OC


Death. The word that haunts everyone's mind. It seems to feed off of peoples fear and occassional happiness. The worst part is knowing that you can't avoid it.

After all, we're all human. We all die.

The question is not how, it's just when.

The young girl runs her hands anxiously down her knee-length black dress she wears.

"Nervous?" A familiar voice sounds from behind her and she shakes her head.

"What's there to be nervous about?" She responds, silently, not trusting her own voice.

The women's only reply is a sigh as she steps forward, pinning the girls messy brown hair into a nice up-do.

"You look nice" She whispers in the girls ear before stepping out of the room.

The girl lets out a shaky sigh, once again alone, before turning towards the door. She didn't want to go out there. She just wanted to forget. Forget everything that happend, everything she lost. She shakes her head as flashbacks of the memory go through her head, as if to shake them out.

She exits the room, running her hand along the wall for balance as she walks down the narrow, carpeted hallway, stopping in front of a large archway. She knew what was beyond it but she couldn't avoid it forever. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the room.

She was greeted by silence as she scanned the crowd of a little less than fourty people. Some sniffles echoed throughout the silent room as she walked down the aisle to the front of the room, taking a seat in the front, next to the women from earlier.

An alter stood in the front of the room, behind it, a priest who began skimming through a large book. Behind him, sat two single white caskets.

"To start off, I'd like to thank all of you for coming here to give your condolences to the Brook family. I'm sure they are very thankful. We are all gathered here to honor the long lived lives of Mary Caron Brook and Bryan Jacob Brook. A happily married couple and proud parents of Evangeline Marie Brook" He pauses, letting his words sink into the crowd. The girl lowers her head, unable to find tears.

"You okay?" The women whispers and she nods her head. A lie.

"I'd like to take a moment to let some people come up and share some nice memories they had with the family" He says before stepping away. Slowly, Eva stands, walking to the alter and standing behind it. She checks her balance in her heels before facing the crowd, clearing her throat.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here today to show your roles in my parents life. It means a lot to see that a lot of people cared about them. They were very loving to both me and friends. The memory of their smiling faces will always be in my mind and heart. It was very tragic, to be caught up in an accident" She pauses, biting back tears. "and being the only one to make it out alive. But it was very comforting to think my parents would have wanted at least one of us out." Another pause. "They..." She trails off, watching the large windows behind the crowd as snow begins to fall. The first snowfall of the winter.

People follow her gaze as she watches the snow sadly.

"They always told me to believe in miracles and find the best in everything. Though it will be hard, I will follow their advice. I'd just like to thank every, once again for coming out" She finished, silently going back to her seat.

The crowd once again falls silent with sniffles every few seconds. She shakes her head again, fighting the tears that threatened to fall, instead, she focused on the picture in front of the caskets. Her parents smiling faces were shown and she smiled sadly at the small girl in between them.

2 Years Later

"Turn down the radio!" I yell over the loud music and my parents nod, turning it down just enough to hear me. "As I was saying, Lily wants me to be in the play with her!"

"Congratulations honey" My mom smiles back at me from the passanger seat.

"What your mom said" My dad chuckles, keeping both hands on the steering wheel as we stop at an intersection.

"Thanks! I might be one of the main roles!" I squeal in delight.

"Kids, they grow up too fast!" My dad exclaims from the front seat.

"At least she grew up beautiful, like her mother" My mom brags and I smile.

"She definitaly has my hair" My dad jokes, running his hand over his shaved head.

"I can't wait to see what a beautiful girl you continue to grow up to be!" My mom comments, smiling. I catch a small twinke in her hazel eyes before my dad presses down on the gas at a green light.

Before I can open my mouth to respond, the squealing of tires sounds from next to us and the impact causes the car to begin rolling. I scream as glass shatters, digging into my arms as I cover my face. Once the car stops rolling, I feel immense pain and shock.

"Mom?!" I cry out. "Dad?!"

But it was too late.

They were already gone.

Digging my fingers into my sheets, I sit up quickly, fighting back tears. The image of my mothers smile, still burned into my memory.

My parents voices, ringing in the back of my mind.

I quickly roll out of bed, changing into black jeans with a white tanktop and black cardigan.

I tie the laces of my white converse, blasting imagine dragons throughout my room to make it hard to concentrate on the recent memory of the crash.

"You're up early" My aunt greets me as I skip steps going down the stairs and entering the kitchen.

"Nightmare" I comment, grabbing a poptart out of the cupboard and slipping onto the counter to sit.

"I thought you stopped having those a couple months ago?" She comments, sitting down at the table with a mug of coffee.

My moms close friend, Lauren Bennett, had taken me in after the crash so I didn't have to travel to an orphanage. Being as close as she was to my mother, I called her Aunt Lauren.

"Apparently not" I sigh, biting into my poptart and watching out the window as snow fell.

"I'm sorry, honey" She frowns at me and I shrug.

"Don't be sorry, not like you could have prevented it" I hop off the counter, grabbing my bag from next to the front door.

"Oh, Jamie wants to know if you can babysit him while is at work" She calls to me as I walk out the door and I poke my head back in.

"When?"

"5 till 10 tonight" She replies and I nod.

"Call and say i'll do it" I call before running out the door.

I arrive a few minutes later on the doorstep of a small, two story, townhouse. Knocking on the door, I tap my foot, adjusting my bag.

The door opens, revealing a tall girl with long brown hair and twinkling brown eyes.

"Eva!" She squeals and grabs my arm, pulling me into the house and shutting the door behind me.

"Hey" I manage to get out before she envelopes me into a hug. "I was over yesterday, Lily" I remind her and she tilts her had back, letting out a hearty laugh.

"I know, I know" She pulls me into the living room and I sit down on the couch beside her.

"What did your mom say?" I raise an eyebrow and she smiles.

"Yes... Oh and are you busy tonight?" She questions and I nod.

"Babysitting the Jamster" I joke and she frowns.

"Aw, I wanted to go see a movie!"  
"Go with Robby" I smile and she shakes her head.

"Why would I go to the movies with my brother?" She sticks out her tongue and I laugh.

We watch movies till around 4:30. I check my phone, frowning at the time.

"I have to head over to Jamie's now, text me" I say, pushing myself up from the couch.

"Okie dokie! Tell him I say hi" She yells as I disapear out the door and I give her a thumbs up.

I arrive at Jamie's doorstep 15 minutes early, thankful that all of our houses are in the same neighborhood and unlock the door, walking in. His mom had called me on my way here saying she had to leave early for an important meeting and to let myself in with the spare key.

"Eva!" The excited two year old greets me, hugging my legs.

"Hey Sophie" I smile, bending down and picking her up. She wraps her legs around me, hooking her arms around my neck.

"Peekaboo!" She squeals and I fake a scared face, making her burst into another fit of giggles.

"Do you know where Jamie is?" I ask her and she nods, pointing up. "Thanks, cutie" I smile, placing her on the couch and turning on Disney to keep her content for a few minutes.

I retreat up the stairs, walking down the hall and stopping in front of Jamie's door. I pause as I hear voices inside his room. I press my ear to the door, listening to the mumble of two male voices.

Quickly, I run into Jamie's parents room, grabbing a bat from beside her bed and going back to Jamies door.

Taking a deep breath, I push the door open, jumping in.


End file.
